A Christmas Story
by Evening Hush96
Summary: Prussia is spending yet another Christmas alone but suddenly there is a knock at his door! Who could it be? Rated T for boyxboy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

A/N: Even though it's two days after Christmas, I just had to put this fic up. Prutalia really needs more popularity.

Please enjoy and happy holidays!

A 

Christmas

Story

Prussia sat curled up by the fire, a pastel green blanket draped around his shoulders, sipping hot cocoa. This is how he usually spent his Christmases.

Alone.

As usual.

No one really bothered to visit him anymore; America didn't even remember his name, let alone his face. He really began to sympathize with Canada at times. Not even his own brother came over; he always went out with Italy on Christmas Eve.

But, whatever! He didn't need to spend Christmas with anyone! What a sappy holiday, with the gift-giving and get-togethers…a-and couples kissing underneath the mistletoe… B-but-!

Aw, who was he kiddin'?

The former nation sighed, sipping more of the warm, chocolatey liquid. He really was all alone this holiday season; Gilbird had flown the coop….literally.

B-but despite all this, he wouldn't cry! Crying was for l-losers! And he would get tears in his drink and then it would taste like salt and would be all nasty and…maybe he should just watch some TV and then head up to bed…

A knock at the door jolted Prussia out of his woe-is-me depression.

_Probably the mailman….he always comes so damn late. I wonder if he has that game that I ordered from Japan….._

The rasping of knuckles on wood got more frantic and Gilbert shouted the double entendre, "I'm coming, jeez!", put down his mug on a side table and headed for the door.

He swung it open and the person standing there leap at him, sending them both to the floor. After smacking his head on the porcelain tiles of the entrance and uttering a stream of German curses, he looked up to see who was on top of him.

A pair of honey eyes looked down at him.

It was Italy.

He was panting, knowing him he ran all the way here, and his wind-burned cheeks were tinted pink.

"PRUSSIA NII-CHAN!" Italy shouted before taking a rather large breath and saying, "'mallaloneandit'snotfunatalland-"

"Mein Gott, Italien! Take a breath!" he shouted. "Wie Bitte?"

"W-well, I'm all alone today and it's not fun being alone…"

He knew that all too well.

Italy scooted up so that he was eye-to-eye with Prussia.

"So….can I spend Christmas Eve with you?"

The simple request nearly brought tears to Prussia's scarlet eyes; no one had ever asked to stay with him before.

"Sure! O-of course you can!"

"Yaaaaaay~! Grazie, Prussia! Grazie, grazie!" he said, hugging Gilbert tightly. It was kind of awkward to be hugged while lying on the floor though he had to admit that it felt good. But Prussia realized that he had to pull the overjoyed brunette off of him before the embrace lead to "other things" when he started that Italian thing of kissing your face.

They both stood up and Gilbert turned to Feliciano and asked, "Do you want to take off your cloth-um,er, your coat, do you want to take off your coat?"

Italy nodded and his curl bobbed up and down then stripped himself of his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" he called out from the closet, scouring for a hanger.

"Okay~"

The two then walked into the kitchen where Prussia pulled out a pot, milk, and a bar of sweet chocolate. He could never stand the powdered stuff so he always made the drink from scratch. As fainéant as Prussia was, he was never one to sacrifice quality for convenience when it came to food and drink. Gilbert broke off a little piece for Italy, which the lad gratefully accepted, then a piece for himself, just for the sake of having something to keep his mouth busy.

Fifteen minutes later, the two nations were sitting by the fireplace and had eased into conversation. Italy was telling him bits and pieces of gossip that he had overheard from Francis, Kiku, and Alfred. Poor boy probably didn't comprehend half the things that he was telling him.

He let Italy babble on, letting it become white noise, as he smiled down lazily into his mug; his drink was cold now. It just felt so _right_, to be sitting by the warming fire with his crush. All his failed attempts to get Italy's attention and, wishfully, heart had finally paid off.

After a pause, Italy looked over at Prussia, who met his gaze, and asked "Prussia nii-chan, why were you all alone? Don't you have anyone to spend the holidays with?"

Gilbert's voice became low and solemn.

"No, Italy….I can't say that I do."

Feliciano let out a small "Oh." of sadness and furrowed his brow, as if he could not comprehend such a thing, wrinkling his otherwise perfect forehead.

"W-well, you can always tag along with me and Germany next year!"

"No, I couldn't…..I wouldn't want to impose…." Prussia was more afraid of being the third wheel, like always was and would be.

"N-no! I insist!" he shouted, unconsciously grabbing Gilbert's hand. The albino's heart fluttered and he was sure that his excitement and embarrassment was evident on his face, if it wasn't before.

Italy quickly let go, much to Prussia's disappointment, got up and wandered over to Prussia's rather sparse bookshelf. He picked up a large red bind with golden designs on it and held the book gingerly in his hands.

"Is this a photo album?"

"U-um, yeah."

"Can I look through it?" he asked, a bit hesitant to flip through the pages of the frail looking book.

"Sure."

Feliciano sat back down next to Gilbert and opened the photo album. What met hit eyes shocked and made him smile at the same time.

"It's baby Germany!" Feliciano squealed, like a fangirl.

"Oh, he's so cute~!" he cooed, flipping through the pages.

Young Ludwig was the stereotypical German kid. He had beautiful blue eyes, flaxen blonde hair and perfectly pale skin, a light flush on his chubby, round cheeks.

They spent quite a while pouring over the photo album, Italy complimenting Prussia on how nice he looked at the beach, making him blush and Gilbert being the doting older brother, telling Feliciano tales of when he and Ludwig were younger. As the book flipped close and Italy got up to put it back, Prussia asked suddenly, "Hey…do you want to go outside?"

Italy nodded excitedly.

The two ventured outside and sat themselves down on the stoop. It was well below 32°F out and their breath was visible in the frigid winter air.

"Nee, nee Prussia, it looks like I'm smoking~" Italy giggled, blowing out another puff of air. Gilbert chuckled in response.

They began apart but slowly crept closer for warmth. They moved even closer together, not for warmth but because it was what they both needed/wanted, until their shoulders touched and Italy's hand pressed up against Prussia's upper thigh.

"I-I'm cold…" Feliciano said, shivering.

"Ah, here."

He pulled his blanket around Italy and the lad put his head against Prussia's shoulder and pressed his hand against the other man's chest. Gilbert's heart pounded against his ribcage. Italy could definitely hear it, let alone feel it.

"You can rest your head against mine, if you want."

He took the brunette up on the offer and tilted his head to the side, pressing his nose into the boy's soft, silky brown hair. He inhaled gently and the fruity scent of a brand of shampoo drifted up his nostrils. After an awkward silence, Italy asked, "Are you sniffing my hair?"

"N-no, that's silly." Prussia answered defensively, straightening up.

The little Italian suddenly gasped, tugging at Prussia's sleeve.

"Prussia, Prussia, look! It's snowing~!" he squealed, loud enough that the whole neighborhood was sure to have heard.

They stayed quiet for a while and Prussia watched with some amusement as Italy tried, and failed miserably, to catch the snowflakes that drifted his way on his tongue.

After a while, Feliciano decided to break the silence.

"Prussia." He said softly.

"Look at me."

The older nation did, meeting Italy's big, dark caramel colored eyes.

"You're blushing." Feliciano stated, reaching up to place both palms on Gilbert's flushed cheeks.

"Y-yeah…I guess I am…"

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, his face mere inches from Gilbert's.

"W-well…you're so close and…" his breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed as Italy leaned in to nibble along the exposed flesh of Prussia's jaw line.

"And…a-and…" his sentence died in his throat as Italy popped open a button on his shirt to move onto the more sensitive skin of his neck.

"Say my name."

"I-Italy." He managed, biting back a moan.

"Again." He said, moving back up to Prussia's jaw, until Italy was practically whispering the orders into his mouth. God, the younger man could be damn seductive when he wanted to.

"Italy…"

"Now in German."

Their lips were barely three inches apart, if he had the need to, and God knows he did, he could easily….

"Italien-"

His words were cut off and his mind went blank as Feliciano leaned in to kiss him. Seemed like they were on the same train of thought.

Surprisingly enough, the Italian didn't taste like pasta but rather a queer mixture of peppermints and something else that Prussia couldn't quite put his finger on. He had a vague idea but his hazy, lust-driven mind couldn't process it at the moment.

He ran his fingers through Feliciano's short hair, which was damp and speckled white with snow, and down his back, neck, wherever he could get his hands on. And Prussia let Italy kiss him and grind again him and whatever the hell else the boy wanted to do. He was surprised at how dominative Italy was but didn't mind in the least, Italy really deserved his spot as the 3rd best lover out of all the nations.

Their little make-out session was short (but DAMN enjoyable) and as Feliciano pulled back, he whispered, "Consider this your Christmas present."

The brief, dirty thought of "I wonder what I'll be getting from Italy on my birthday, then…" ran through his head. Poor Prussia couldn't help it, he had been abstaining for so long, but pull the Italian back onto his lap for another French kiss or two.

They soon settled back down next to each other, hand in hand, enjoying the simple pleasure of having someone to be with at night and watching the snow fall.

Feliciano slowly began to drift off to sleep and Gilbert helped him back inside, coaxing him into the guest room and then settling down next to him.

Heh. I guess Christmas miracles really do happen.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story and please review! Reviews are what really keep the next fic coming.

I just wanted to share my little moment of awkwardness with all of you: I was writing the scene near the end while I was listening to my iPod on shuffle. Suddenly the song "Sexy Love" by Ne-Yo came on and I was just like "….Are you implying something?" If you've ever heard the song you would know what I mean. XD

I'll shut up now. ^^


End file.
